Sequence of Events - Ian's Death
This article revolves around the death of Ian Thomas. He was killed the night of "For Whom the Bell Tolls". His body was then discovered a couple of weeks later at the end of "Blind Dates". Before * In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" he visited Alison's memorial. * In "Moments Later", Ian becomes engaged to Melissa Hastings. * In "Know Your Frenemies", Melissa and Ian convinced Spencer to keep the secret of Melissa being pregnant from Peter and Veronica. * He offers to help Spencer leave Rosewood when she becomes a person of interest in Alison's death. * The Liars discovered his videos and made a blackmail message for him. * His previous relationships with Alison DiLaurentis and Spencer Hastings were exposed. His Death Spencer goes to pick Melissa up from the church, where she has been planning the christening for her unborn child. Melissa can't find her phone and believes she left it in the church, so she and Spencer agree to go back and look for it, They are almost at the church when a car comes out of nowhere, colliding with the sisters' car. Spencer is okay, but Melissa is injured. It seems that the accident is a hit and run, as they don't know who they've collided with. While Spencer is busy with the aftermath of the accident, and the baby being monitored by the doctors, Hanna, Emily and Aria work on trapping Ian. They call Spencer at 7:30, but unknown to them, she is at the hospital. Back at the meeting point, the girls get a text from "A", warning them to prepare, though the girls aren't sure for what. Emily takes Garrett Reynolds up on his offer for help, and confides in him about the Ian situation. He arrives in his personal car, wearing civilian clothes, but Ian fails to show up at his house. Instead, a messenger boy with a sack of cash enters the apartment, and Officer Garrett corners him. He turns the messenger away without telling the girls what he has done, though the girls have already caught sight of the messenger. Ian seems to have disappeared, leaving his injured and pregnant wife to cope with the incident alone. Later, Spencer goes to the church to search for Melissa's phone. She calls out for the Reverend, but doesn't receive a response, and begins searching on her own. There, Ian corners Spencer and calls the anonymous number that was used to text him, and a distinctive ringing is heard from Spencer's bag. She tries to use the fact that Melissa was in an accident to derail him, but he doesn't fall for the bait. So, she takes the flash drive from her bag and holds it up. He starts chasing her, and she throws her flash drive to throw him off her trail. She starts running up the church tower to get away from him, but he is able to catch up with her rather easily. When Spencer gets Hanna, Emily, and Aria on the phone, they are able to hear her entire fight with Ian at the church, including his plan of staging Spencer's death as a suicide. The Liars recognize how much danger she’s in, and call the police as the rush to the church to save her. Ian wraps his hands around Spencer's neck and makes a move to throw her over the edge of the bell tower. Spencer catches onto the ledge before she falls, and before Ian can pry Spencer's hands-free, a figure approaches. Ian seems to know who it is, as he asks, "what are you doing here?" the mysterious figure, (later revealed to be Alison DiLaurentis in "A is for Answers" donned in "A's" usual black hoodie and gloves) saves Spencer by pushing Ian to what appears to be his death, as he dangles motionlessly, entangled in the church bell's ropes. The ropes envelop his neck and appear as if they have strangled him. Spencer props herself back up to a secure spot on the ledge, just as the rest of The Liars arrive to see that she is physically okay, but very shaken. Later, the girls walk out of the church together but are stopped when Officer Barry Maple calls them back to ask if their story is a joke. He can see the confusion on their faces, so he motions the girls to follow him into the church. Inside, they see that the bell tower is indeed empty, and Ian’s body is nowhere to be found - that he was alive and had escaped. Most of the town emerges to see what the commotion is about, and Rosewood is left to wonder just how much truth the girls have been telling. After * His body is found in "Blind Dates" where his death is made to look like a suicide. There was also an apparent posthumous confession note but that was written by A. * Ian was dead presumably from a bloody gunshot wound to his head * In Season 3 some of his videos are found and then destroyed by Hanna Marin. * In an interview with I. Marlene King, she confirmed that Ian did, in fact, commit suicide, for unknown reasons. Mona was the one who faked the suicide note. Navigational Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Solved Deaths